Civil War: Choosing Sides Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * agents Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Conscientious Objector | Writer2_1 = Robert Kirkman | Penciler2_1 = Phil Hester | Inker2_1 = Ande Parks | Colourist2_1 = Bill Crabtree | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Aubrey Sitterson | Synopsis2 = Having a meal on a rooftop, Ant-Man witnesses a battle between the pro and anti-SHRA forces in the middle of the street. When a little girl is caught in the middle of the battle, Ant-Man jumps to her rescue and hides her under a car until the battle subsides, and decides to bug off to find a womans shower that needs "supervision." When the Pro-SHRA forces assess the damage done in the battle, they find a little girl. The little girl tells Iron Man and the others that she was saved by the new Ant-Man. Yellowjacket calls in the sighting to SHIELD, as Ant-Man finds a women's gym he desired to find earlier. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * Pro-Registration Forces ** ** ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Items: * * * * * * | StoryTitle3 = Choosing Sides | Writer3_1 = Ed Brubaker | Writer3_2 = Matt Fraction | Penciler3_1 = David Aja | Inker3_1 = David Aja | Colourist3_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer3_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor3_1 = Warren Simons | Synopsis3 = Having taken Daredevil's place in Hell's Kitchen while Matt Murdock is helping the Anti-SHRA forces fight the Civil War. Almost getting caught by a SHIELD sting operation, Rand escapes and returns to his hide out. Iron Fist reflects on the promise that he made to Murdock, and on the events that led to his gaining the power of Iron First. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * | StoryTitle4 = Choosing Sides | Writer4_1 = Mike Oeming | Penciler4_1 = Scott Kolins | Inker4_1 = Scott Kolins | Colourist4_1 = Brian Reber | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Andy Schmidt | Synopsis4 = Tony Stark has asked US Agent to be a liaison for the Canadian government who are being swamped by super-humans crossing the border into Canada to escape the SHRA. Initially, US Agent refuses because he is trying to catch the Purple Man. Tracking down the Purple Man and fighting him on a hovercraft, Agent is easily defeated and ordered to jump off the ship. Recovering aboard a SHIELD carrier, Stark informs US Agent that Killgrave has fled to Canada. US Agent accepts the assignment to Canada and jumps off the ship in his casts to rendezvous with the landing team. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * agents Races and Species: * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Non-Human-Americans | Writer5_1 = Ty Templeton | Penciler5_1 = Roger Langridge | Inker5_1 = Roger Langridge | Colourist5_1 = J. Brown | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis5 = With the Super-Human Registration Act in full effect, Beverly Switzler talks Howard the Duck into registering themselves (with Bev as his sidekick) so that they can take advantage of the benefits of signing up (like a steady paycheck and benefits.) Initially signing up at the DMV in error, they get into the Super-Human Registration line up, however when trying to sign up, a local SHIELD Agent recognizes Howard as the human duck that has been reported time and time again. Forever fed up with having to do write ups about the human-duck and furious that they have all turned out to be true, the SHIELD agent tells Howard that SHIELD's official policy is that he does not exist and kicks him out of the SHRA office. Disappointed that he couldn't register, Howard looks on the bright side, since he doesn't exist in the eyes of the government, at least he doesn't have to worry about traffic tickets, have no worries about jury duty, doesn't have to file his taxes, heck he doesn't even have to vote if he doesn't want to. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Mighty Bull * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle6 = A New Light | Writer6_1 = Jim McCann | Penciler6_1 = Alex Chung | Inker6_1 = Udon | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * * Items: * * * * | Notes = * "Conscientious Objector" takes place during the events of . * US Agent next appears in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}